PoXTigress Confession
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: im not good at sumaries but this is basically a story where Tigress and Po like each pother but are afraid to tell each other, but finally one of them says it,but Who? and How? and besides that, Shifu has mixed emotions about all this stuff. so enjoy!( the story is my first fanfic and is better than the summary!)


KFP Fanfiction Stories

After the battle with Shen, Po and Tigress have grown closer, even if they didn´t notice, the others did. Mostly Shifu, who honestly, was concerned about where it was going.

One time in the training hall, Po and Ti were sparring against each other while the rest also trained. They both were really talented, but of course, tigress was tougher.

"Ready to feel the thunder!" po yell.

"Bring it on" Ti said.

And soon they both started to fight. Tigress kicked right, but Po successfully dodge it. Then she start firing punches, Po had a hard time blocking them. Finally Tigress delivered a powerful punch that made Po fall backwards.

Once in the floor, Po said "well done Ti, I think the score now is 100-0 now"

"come on Po, I haven't won that many times, what about the time you did a backflip and threw a punch at me?"

"I missed and you kicked me"

"Oh. Well, I guess we´ll just keep practicing then" Tigress answered and gave him a smile.

_´wow, she is so beautiful, everything about her is. Mostly her smile, it matches with her so well, I wish she smile more often… hold on, I´m staring at her again!´ Po_ thought.

Tigress started slightly blushing at the fact that the panda was staring at her with a smile on his face.

"Ummm, PO"

Po immediately started blushing at the fact that Tigress caught him.

Tigress on the other hand, was happy. She extended her hand to help him get off the floor. He took it and got up. Then they were both standing in front of each other, inches away from their faces. They locked into each other´s eyes, not realizing that they were still holding hands. They were leaning closer and closer… until Master Shifu came in. Then they immediately let go of each other and stepped away, blushing. Master Shifu had just came in, so he didn't see what was going on between them, but seeing how weird they were acting at this moment, he knew something happened.

"Po, I just came to tell you if you start making dinner for the five and, of course, yourself". Shifu said emotionless.

"Uhh, sure. I guess I will just get going now… yeah… going… to the kitchen..." Po said uneasily while stealing glanzes to Tigress.

This didn't went unnoticed by Shifu _´something definitely happen between this two… I wonder what? ´_

"PO!" Both Tigress and Shifu yelled.

"Ok! I'm going now".

With that said, Tigress and Shifu were alone in the Training hall. Shifu started observing Tigress, who was giving signs of nervousness, which made Shifu more concerned.

"Tigress, did something between you and Po while you were training?" Shifu finally said.

Tigress hesitated, and then said with her usual serious face "No, Master".

_´wow, she just lied to me, my best student just lied to me, this is bigger than I thought"_

"Very well, if you want to tell me anything I will be in the peach tree"

And with that Shifu left. Tigress sigh _¨maybe I should have told him, no, telling him that I have a crush on a panda, no, that I'm in LOVE with a panda… he would totally flipped out and probably banish Po, so for now I will keep it a secret´_

Unfortunaly for Tigress, there was a serpent who watched the whole thing. Viper came in and was seen by Tigress, who was surprised to see her.

"Why don't you just tell Po you love him?" That definitely throw Tigress off guard.

"W-w-why would you s-s-say that?" Tigress asked, embarrassed.

"What, stating the obvious?" Viper said with a teasing, yet friendly, tone.

"It's obvious you have feelings for him, so you should just tell him" viper told her.

"What if he doesn't like me back?" Ti said sadly.

"you gotta be kidding me, he is the more obvious guy I know, he stares at you, trains with you, eats with you, mediates with you, plays checkers with you, basically, he is always with you, so you don't have to worry about that". Viper replied.

"Ok OK, you convinced me, I will tell him after dinner"

"Yay!"

"**Dinner is ready!" ** Po yelled.

They started heading to the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile with Po…**_

He was cooking lots of dumplings and his noodle soup, but even so he was only thinking about what happened in the training hall, with tigress, tigress…

_´tigress… uhh! Why can´t I just tell her that I love her! She probably won't like me back, I mean, I'm just a clumsy panda. But she is worth it, even if I get my arms ripped off and become a punch bag, she is worth every bit, because she is amazing, and she had the most beautiful eyes ever, maybe I should tell her after dinner and then I can be at peace or in pieces" he thought._

"Dinner´s ready!"

_**At dinner…**_

Everyone took their seats, Po and Tigress were sitting next to each other, they both managed to just smile, even though on their inside they were so nervous and excited. They were both constantly looking at each other. The rest were just watching the scene before them: Tigress looks at Po then at her soup, while she is eating her soup, Po looks at her then back at his soup and that was how it went during the whole time. Crane knew what was going on with Po since he knew that he loved Tigress. Viper was smiling to herself since she knew what Tigress was hiding. Monkey and Mantis were smiling, just thinking what kind of jokes they could do about this. Finally Mantis broke the silence, by teasing Po.

"Hey Po, why are you looking at Tigress?" po started blushing like crazy while Tigress covered her face by tilting her plate, so they couldn't see how she was blushing.

Po answered "I-I-I-m not s-s-starring at her!"

"Yeah, oh wait, I know why, you LOVE her!" Mantis said.

Viper slapped Mantis. Crane tried to come up with something to help his buddy in this awkward situation, not only for him, but for Tigress, who was blushing as if she was about to explode, which was also Po´s reaction.

Crane quickly said" yeah, Po loves her as a friend, as he loves each one of us as a family".

Viper took the hint and played on "of course, we are a family that loves one another".

Tigress and Po were more relaxed, Monkey hasn't stopped laughing since the beginning.

After that, they all finished their diner and went to bed except for Po and Tigress who were cleaning the kitchen.

_**With Po and Tigress…**_

They were both cleaning the kitchen in silence. After a couple minutes they finished. Po was about to head to the barracks when he felt a paw in his shoulder. He turned around only to see Tigress. She quickly let go and quietly stuttered nervously "I-I-I was wondering I-I-if y-o-ou would like to c-c-come to the Peach tree with m-m-m-me?"

Po was shocked, in a happy way. He said "yes! Of course! I mean, sure".

They both walked to the Peach tree, not knowing that a certain master was watching them. When they got there, they started talking, and joking and eating peaches and having a great time. They both felt butterflies on their stomachs. Tigress knew that was the moment she was waiting for to tell him. She gather her courage and finally said "hey Po, I need to tell you something"

"What is it, Ti?" Po asked concerned.

"I-I-I love you"

Po stood there, shocked, he would have never imagined that she was going to tell him that she loved him. However Tigress though it was because he didn´t like her. So she quickly added "It's ok if you don't feel the same way. I know it's hard to love someone like me" she said, sadly.

Po was surprised by that, he saw that Tigress was staring at the ground with teary eyes. So he put his paw on her chin, and lifted her face. Then gracefully stroked her cheek and smiled. Her eyes lured him in, those scarlet eyes were telling him to tell her how much he loved her.

"It's hard…_**not**_ to fall in love with someone like you" and with that he leaned closer as she was doing the same until their lips met. They kissed passionately. Then after a couple of minutes, they carefully came apart, so they didn't break the moment, just to rest their heads on each other to catch some air.

Shifu was watching all of this, part of him wanted to push the panda off a cliff, however he knew, his intentions were pure and that he could bring happiness to Tigress, something he wasn't able to do. So he let them be.

Tigress whispered to Po "I love you" and then Po smiling looked in her scarlet eyes and let his heart speak for him "I love you Tigress, and I will never stop doing it".

And at that moment they both knew, that they were complete.


End file.
